Sarah
Sarah is Ed's bossy psychotic spoiled brat of a little sister, who acts cute and charming only when it serves her. Sarah has Ed's unending loyalty and obedience, mostly from her threats of snitching on him. She has a short temper and is easily agitated by others, especially her brother. She is almost always playing with Jimmy, and when she's not, rushes to his aid the moment Jimmy calls her. Sarah writes about her innermost feelings in her diary, and has a crush on Edd (though it is usually not enough to spare him from her wrath). It's been shown that she shares her brother's superhuman strength, as she demonstrated when crushing Nazz with a car in "Truth or Ed". She is also apparently aware that her brother is much stronger than her, in one episode when Ed is in a bad mood she shouts at him only to have him shout right back at her (something he rarely does, if ever outside of this specific instance) which makes her back away scared. She also seems to fear the Kankers, because unlike her brother the sisters aren't afraid to bully the younger girl to get what they want. Eddy has yet to learn not to mess with Sarah, and it is often he who provokes her into physically attacking the Eds. About Sarah* Sarah can best be described as being the hot-headed, spoiled-rotten baby sister of Ed who coldly refuses to accept the love and affection her big brother offers her. Although, she did show concern for Ed during the episode "Honor Thy Ed" when she thought he was in mortal danger... at least until she saw he was faking it (Eddy's idea of course). She despises the Eds, despite the fact that her older brother is, indeed, an Ed. Still, Sarah never refuses a chance to cause pain to the Eds or anyone else who manages to aggravate her. Although she still detests the Eds, Sarah has a crush on Edd, but even her love for him cannot spare him from her painful wrath. Sarah writes in a diary that she keeps hidden underneath her mattress, but when a scam gone wrong ends up sabotaging Sarah's bedroom the Eds discover Sarah's diary and read it, where they discover that Sarah's feelings for Edd are strong enough to make her write sweet things about him in her diary ("Double D is so cute! Last night I dreamt that he gave me a horsey"). Sarah is best friends with the accident-prone Jimmy, who disapproves of her crush on Edd if it means Sarah stops playing with him to stalk Edd. Sarah's friendship with Jimmy is strong enough for her to act as his defender or bodyguard, rushing to his aid the second he calls for her or beating up whoever is causing him harm. The two can often be seen around the cul-de-sac, playing with their toys (most notably Polly Poo Poo and Mr. Yum Yum), when one of the Eds' scams is not in action. Sarah seems to share her brother's freakish strength only to a much lesser degree, and her strength comes in handy for protecting Jimmy from the cynical or harmful behaviors of others, or beating up the Eds or other enemies that try to bother her. However, Sarah possesses a natural fear of the Kanker Sisters, people that her strength cannot protect her from. Still, Sarah's manipulating abilities can trick anyone into giving her what she wants, doing what she says, or otherwise (she manipulated Lee Kanker in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show). Another trait that she possibly got from Ed might be drawing, telling by the artistic cartoon of Eddy that she drew in her diary, but her artistic talents also come to a lesser degree. Sarah is a common spoiled brat; she refuses to take 'no' as an answer at certain points, where she'll either manipulate or whine to a person until her desires are granted to her. She's often determined to get what she wants, even if it means spoiling the fun of others. Sometimes, Sarah's wants are given to her right away without her needing to whine or use her abilities in manipulating at all. She is sometimes shown to be very selfish; she locked Ed out of his house once when a monster movie marathon was on television, having knowledge of her brother's love for monster movies and comic books. She doesn't seem to care about the feelings of others, even those who give her what she wants. Sarah is something of a tomboy telling by how she uses her strength to punish her enemies painfully, but she is also very girly, taking interests in dolls, tea parties, and ballet. She also acts as a second mother for Jimmy, caring for him when he is injured, and Jimmy feels incredibly close to her. In turn, Jimmy sometimes acts as a second father for Sarah. For an example, he cared for her when she was sick. And the two share a very close, yet not romantic, relationship. Old Sarah As predicted in "Take This Ed and Shove It," Sarah will age into an unattractive old woman who still possesses her loud, selfish behaviors, and she is still Jimmy's best friend, except still no romantic relationship has shown up between the two. Sarah and Jimmy are still the same, except they have picked up knitting. Sarah has also become somewhat potbellied, as shown in the picture. Family *Unnamed father *Unnamed mother *Ed (older brother) *Unnamed Aunt Trivia *Sarah's opposite personality is a "kind, compassionate girl" as seen in "Hand Me Down Ed". *Each of the Eds scared Sarah before: Ed scared Sarah in "Little Ed Blue" for yelling at him, Edd scared Sarah in "A Fistful of Ed" because he became an unknowingly tough person, and Eddy scared Sarah in "An Ed in the Bush" for talking baby talk at him. *She has a crush on Edd (he is shown with a crush on her once, but at that point she doesn't yet have a crush on him). *In the game " Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall" Sarah, along with Jimmy is missing leading some to think that she "fell" with the other kids. Gallery File:Sarah_bites_Eddy.jpg|Eddy had a bad case of Sarah-bite. File:Princess_sarah.jpg|Sarah in her Halloween costume. File:Queen_sarah.jpg|"All hail Queen Sarah!" File:Sarah_the_ed_touchables.jpg|Sarah with Jimmy at back. File:Stiff_upper_ed_0001.jpg|Sarah in her Rich Club costume. File:Sarah_eats_a_bug.jpg|"My sister is eating bugs!" File:DSCN1895.jpg|Is Sarah going to Hollywood or to jail? File:DSCN1916_2.jpg|Sarah in her winter outfit File:Eddy Dressed as Sarah.jpg|Is Eddy in Sarah's hair? File:Old Sarah.jpg|Old Sarah. File:Sarah's room.png|Sarah in her room. File:Sarah-Traffic light.jpg|Sarah's job as a traffic light isn't very bright. File:Sarah.jpg|"Ed, You're scaring me." File:Sar_rah.png|Fan art of Sarah File:Saraheddhat.png|Sarah loves Double D very much. File:Sarah2.jpg|Sarah with a flower on her hair. File:DCP_3309.JPG|Clipart of Sarah File:Sarah-4.jpg|Sarah is (almost) on the naughty list. File:Officer sarah.jpg|Policewoman Sarah's on the job. File:Scared_Sarah.jpg|He wants to do what!? NDVD_179.GIF|"WHAT YOU CALL ME?!" NDVD_183.JPG|Now ain't that cute? Ed is givin' a hug for Sarah! Or maybe not. File:Sarah in bathing suit.jpg|Sarah's no fun in the sun. NDVD_336.JPG|Sarah's lounging to see Eddy get hurt. NDVD_316.JPG|Sarah is amazed of Ed's hula dancing encore. NDVD 191.JPG|Sarah made Jimmy cry by telling him to eat Mr. Yum Yum in a taco.|link=Jimmy File:Sarah_stuffed.jpg|GOOD LORD! Edd and Sarah.jpg|A perfect match, or different... wanting Leapfrog.jpg|Sarah and Jimmy playing leapfrog. File:Angry sarah.jpg|Angry Sarah File:Sarah is very angry.jpg|VERY Angry Sarah File:Sarah6.jpg|Well Eddy fixed one problem Who She Is Angry.jpg|WOW, She is ANGRY! Category:Characters Category:Cul-De-Sac Residents Category:Children